I Touch Myself
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: OshiAto. Atobe sings Oshi a song :D Um...I can't really think of a good summary for this ;; Suggestive PWP? ;; Songfic to "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls.


I Touch Myself

By: Tsuki

Rating: PG-13 for suggestive ideas oo;;

Pairing: OshiAto

Disclaimers: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Nope. Not creative/smart/athletic/prestigious enough to ;; Credit goes to Konomi-san. As for the song, credit goes to The Divinyls.

Notes: If this sounds fluffy or sappy in any way, shape, or form, I'm dreadfully sorry. TT I meant for this to be smut…without smut ;; Suggestive PWP? x.X;; Anyways, much thanks to Seiya (has all my fanfic credit been given to this girl so far? 8D;;) for giving me this song and this pairing when I was bored enough to accept anything to write about. XP And of course, much thanks to Pyro for beta-ing

-

As the auditorium started filling in with the many students of the prestigious middle school, the usually confident Atobe Keigo began to sweat. He wasn't running around, screaming and pulling his hair out. Oh no, that would be the un-Atobe thing to do, but there was a possibly noticeable sheen on his forehead. He was to announce the status of the Hyoutei tennis team, yet that was not what he was worried about. Atobe's eyes glanced over to a certain red-haired bendy Regular who, in turn, was smirking; the diva glared back. The bouncy boy seemed more hyper than usual. He latched onto his doubles partner's arm, dragging him to the front row so they would have the best view there was. Gakuto would be sure to pay for this.

A loud, high-pitched squeak from the microphone interrupted and stopped all chattering amongst the students.

"Uh…uh…testing 1, 2, 3…" a short, stubby Hyoutei student stuttered into the microphone. Atobe rolled his eyes at the kid's inability to talk; he was a disgrace to Hyoutei. For a moment, Atobe's eyes locked onto the dark-haired tensai's; the mauve-haired boy quickly whipped his head around, muttering quietly to himself that it was all Gakuto's fault.

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

I want you to remind me 

After all the customary formalities, the assembly leader resumed his spot on the stand. "And now, we have an announcement from the tennis buchou himself, Atobe-san-"

"Sama," the buchou glared.

"Ah, hai! Gomen…Atobe-sama…" The kid bowed apologetically, dragging himself off so the diva could stand on the podium.

"As you all know, our practices are going very well, and we have not lost a game yet. We don't intend to either," Atobe spoke in a hubris tone. "Our next game is against Ginka Middle School on Friday afternoon. All those who wish to watch shall go," the suggestion was spoken as more of a command. Even so, the audience erupted in applause, cheers, and wild whistling and hooting. "That is all-" the buchou tried making an escape, attempting to leave the stage as quickly as possible.

"Chotto matte!" Damn…well…at least he tried. "Atobe-buchou, don't you have something _else_ you'd like to…announce?" Gakuto cried out in a pout. Atobe sighed, not believing that he was going to do this. He roughly grabbed the microphone before turning back to the audience.

"Gakuto, I'll kill you," the diva muttered dangerously before he signaled to the technician behind the stage to turn the music on. The students began chattering again, giving each other confused looks about the unrecognizable tune. The buchou brought his lips to the microphone, and once more, he locked his eyes with Oshitari's before he began to sing the lewd lyrics of the song.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_You're the one who makes me happy honey_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

As embarrassed as he was, Atobe still looked like a god, singing these vulgar lyrics. His voice and his beauty radiated throughout the auditorium; in fact, he didn't even seem embarrassed to the normal eye.

_I close my eyes_

_And see you before me_

_Think I would die_

_If you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see_

_Just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees_

_I'd do anything for you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

The buchou caught a glimpse of the redhead whispering into Oshitari's ear, a mischievous grin tugging on his lips. And Oshitari was…_smirking_ while Gakuto was gossiping to him. And even freakier…the smirk was directed to the diva himself.

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

The girls began to swoon and cheer, winking to the singer on stage; a guy with a voice that sexy deserves fans, right? Apparently, fans were not something strongly desired by the said singer at the moment.

_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you_

_I touch myself_

Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah 

With the exception of some softly squealing girls, the audience remained silent…mesmerized and dazzled by the buchou's singing abilities as the song came to an end. Finally, the long silence was broken by a cough from the assembly leader.

"We-well Atobe-sama…that was very…" were the only coherent words heard from the nervous boy.

Brilliant? Suave? Awesome? Sure all those words would fit…but the majority of the students were leaning towards…arousing? Yes, arousing was the perfect word to describe the diva's performance. Atobe took his seat as the president tried his best to go on with the assembly. After a dazzling presentation by the mauve-haired boy, not many people bothered to stay focused on the rest of the meeting. Eventually, it ended on a dry note.

Student after student bombarded the diva with comments and questions about the recital.

"Atobe-sama! Were you nervous?

"Atobe-buchou! Saiko!"

"Atobe-sama! That was sooo kinky!"

And of course, the ever-popular "Atobe-sama, who was this song dedicated to?"

To each of those remarks (especially the last one), Atobe declined to reply back. It was just a song…why was everyone getting so worked up about it? He needed to avoid the swarms of female fans in search of autographs. 'Atobe' and 'not wanting to sign autographs' don't really go well in sentence together…but this proved just how desperate the boy was.

He lowered his head to check each of the stalls, making sure none of the girls had snuck in and decided to surprise him while he was taking a piss. Letting out a sigh of relief, the diva ordered Kabaji to watch the door and make sure no one was to come in.

"Nice voice." The buchou froze for a moment. Damnit…he was sure there were no girls let in. Wait…that voice was not high-pitched in the least. He slowly turned around, eyes meeting those of a true tensai.

"Oshitari…" Atobe said in an acknowledging tone. The other boy walked closer, backing Atobe up to the wall.

"Gakuto told me who your song was for…"

"I'll kill him…" Atobe murmured in a slightly venomous tenor. No…he was not going to lose his composition.

"I don't see any reason to…" Before Atobe could question what Oshitari mean, the cerulean-haired boy leaned down, capturing the diva's lips with his own. A slightly shocked Atobe gasped just a bit, which was enough for the taller to taste the sweet boy. His tongue prodded just about everywhere, exploring and discovering each and every crevice in the buchou's mouth. His slow yet rather arousing touches earned him a slightly restrained moan from the mauve-haired boy; Atobe wouldn't let this battle for dominance end so easily. His own tongue began to snake inside the mouth of the pro. Oshitari smirked to himself, lips pulling away and down to the milky neck as hands tickled a path up the other's shirt.

"Oshii…"

"Yuushi," the taller corrected him seductively.

"Yuushi…this isn't the time…_nnn_…or place…_aah_" Atobe gasped as Oshitari found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He gripped the other's hair rather tightly to prove his point.

"Kabaji is guarding the door, na? I think this is a wonderful time…" All speaking ceased, and the only noises uttered from either's lips were moans.

I don't want anybody else 

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_


End file.
